


Nutmeg Queen

by wosobsessed159



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, One Shot, PREATH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wosobsessed159/pseuds/wosobsessed159
Summary: When Tobin tries to surprise Christen, it backfires and her nickname suddenly has a double-meaning.





	Nutmeg Queen

When Tobin was sent to Los Angeles to recover from her back injury, it was a blessing in disguise. Although she hates not being able to play the beautiful game she loves, she's fortunate to frequently be able to see the beautiful girl she loves. Christen would always have an “excuse” to go home to LA a few times a month, making it look like she was visiting family, friends, and her dogs when she was primarily there to see Tobin. Her girlfriend had been living in her house and she liked to make sure her “house sitter” was doing well.

Even though a flight from BWI to LAX just for a 36 hour visit was a bit extra, Christen had gotten onto a red-eye right after playing the Spirit. Both Tobin and Christen did crazy trips like that but they didn't care, they were so in love (and money wasn't too much of an issue either). But this was a special occasion, Tobin only had a few days left of rehab them she would be on her way back to Portland. After missing nearly the entire 2017 NWSL season and many USWNT games, Tobin would finally be able to play again. Tobin was extremely excited to play again and her coaches, teammates, and fans were probably just as excited- five months of not playing soccer was a lot. To commend Tobin for surviving such a long amount of time not playing soccer, Christen wanted to be there to celebrate with her girlfriend. She made sure to not have anything on her schedule, wanting to devour all of her attention to her favorite person in the world.

“Babe! I'm home!” Christen yelled as she closed the door behind her and set her bags down on the floor. It was six-thirty in the morning but she knew that Tobin would be awake by then, probably watching a Premier League game. She set her keys down on the piece of furniture by the front door then took her shoes of. As she looked up from watching herself kick her shoes off, she was met with a suspiciously innocent looking Tobin.

“Hey, Chris. I missed you and I love you,” Tobin said as she gave Christen a long hello kiss. “Like I love you a lot and I hope you love me a lot too.”

“What did you do, Tobin?” Christen said, narrowing her eyes and at Tobin who shifted her feet and looked down at the ground. Christen now took in her girlfriend’s appearance, Tobin was wearing an apron, her hair in a messy bun, and what looked like flour all over her- face included. She looked absolutely adorable and Christen wanted to break out into a wide smile but she wanted Tobin to confess.

“Um, nothing.”

“You're not really good at lying, Nutmeg Queen,” Christen replied, a smile gracing her face. At that, Tobin’s head popped back up and she froze. “Tobs, what did you do?”

“Oh fine, I'll confess,” Tobin sighed, letting her guard down in defeat. “Follow me.”

Christen nodded her head and followed closely behind. Tobin lead her to the kitchen that the striker loved so much.

“I was going to make you an apple pie as a surprise. I rarely bake but I wanted to make you something since we were going to celebrate. I got my mom’s famous apple pie recipe and had it all figured out, I started baking so it would be warm when you got here,” Tobin explained. “But then things went wrong. The apples I thought I had were actually Asian pears so I had to go to the store to buy the right fruit. Then the dough I made for the crust kept sticking to the counter so I had to make a whole new one.”

Christen nodded her head, following along as she bit her lip and tried to hold in laughter.

“But that's not the worst of it,” Tobin said. Then she looked up and Christen was confused at first then looked up, at the ceiling “When I was trying to open the nutmeg, it got on the ceiling.”

Sure enough, there was a brown blob on the ceiling that had not been up there before. Christen wasn't sure how much longer she could hold in her laughter.

“I'm sorry I made a mess in your kitchen, I hope you're not mad at me,” Tobin apologized, her face looking so sad and shameful.

“Oh my gosh Tobin, I'm not mad at you. You were so thoughtful and wanted to make me a pie. Why would I be mad at you?” Christen said, making sure Tobin would understand that she indeed was not mad. Tobin simply shrugged her shoulders. “I do, however, think this is hilarious.”

Tobin cocked her eyebrow.

“C’mon. You mistook Asian pears as apples-”

“They look exactly like apples, okay?!” Tobin whined, rolling her eyebrows.

“-then you messed up the first crust, which is still like painted onto the counter-”

“Chris, now you're just being mean,” Tobin groaned but Christen couldn't stop laughing.

“-and then you got nutmeg on the ceiling. I actually think it looks kind of cool up there, it gives the house a little more… spice,” by then Christen was hysterically laughing as Tobin tried to look annoyed but couldn't help laugh along as well. She could never be annoyed at Christen for long. Christen looked so beautiful, laughing in the middle of the kitchen, that Tobin couldn't help but love her even more- even though she had been laughing and making fun of the brunette. “You really live up to the ’Nutmeg Queen’ name.”

“You're ridiculous,” Tobin rolled her eyes.

“It's okay babe, I love you just the way you are,” Christen said as she kissed Tobin on the cheek. “Now let’s make this pie together.”

“Alright, but you can't tell anyone my mom’s secret recipe.”

“My lips are sealed,” Christen replied as she pretended to zip her lips.

“Okay, let's do this,” Tobin clapped her hands.

After a solid twenty minutes of taking turns making the crust- rolling the dough was a workout and making there wasn't too little flour was difficult, they were satisfied with the results. They set the crust on a pie dish then set it out of the way so they could prepare the apple mixture. As Christen chopped up the apples, Tobin came from behind and helped- placing her hands on top of her girlfriend’s. While Christen continued to chop, Tobin slowly kissed her fellow baker’s neck. Christen tried to ignore it but when Tobin decided to lick up her neck, she had to stop.

“Are you trying to make me cut off one of my fingers?” Christen asked, sexually frustrated, as she turned her head to look at Tobin.

“No, but I would miss your fingers a lot if you did,” Tobin replied with a smirk. Christen had to will herself not to forget about the pie when she really just wanted to fuck Tobin against the kitchen counter- she was actually looking forward to this apple pie.

“Do that again and you'll have me in the emergency room instead of the bedroom.”

“Oh, feisty,” Tobin continued to smirk. Christen leaned in, her face just centimeters away from Tobin’s. Right when Tobin expected a kiss, Christen held up an apple slice and took a bite of it. She then went back to slicing the apples and Tobin was left surprised.

“Get the mixture for the apples set up and make sure you aim for the bowl,” Christen commanded.

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Tobin replied. She then began to mix up brown sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg, and cloves. After Christen had finished slicing the apples and put lemon juice on them, she watched her girlfriend mix the bowl of dry ingredients up.

“Wait!” Christen halted Tobin who looked up from almost scooping another ingredient into the mixture. Christen tasted a tiny bit of the ingredient then immediately spit it out. She then started laughing, nearly choking on her own laughter, “Oh my gosh, babe, how are you so clueless? You must really not bake.”

“What did I do this time?” Tobin questioned.

“You almost put a half a cup of salt in, not sugar.”

“To my defense, they look the same.”

“They definitely don't taste the same,” Christen laughed as she dumped the half cup of salt back into the container and back in the cupboard then got the sugar container instead. Tobin then put the right ingredient into the mixture and mixed it up. Christen then poured the apples into the mixture and did the last stage of mixing. Once finished, they both poured the apple mixture into the pie dish. They assembled the apple mixture and top pie crust. Tobin painted the top crust and edges with vegetable oil as Christen began to clean up the kitchen. Right after Tobin had put the pie into the oven and set the timer, Christen was about to clean up the last thing- the flour container- and put it back in the cupboard when her eyes lit up as she thought of a brilliant idea. When Tobin wasn't paying attention, Christen put her hand in the flour and picked up a fistful then threw it at her girlfriend. She quickly ran away, laughing as Tobin was caught off guard. Tobin then took a fistful of flour as well and chased Christen around the kitchen. She wore an evil smile as she threw it right in Christen’s face.

“Oh, it's on, Heath,” Christen said laughing as she took another fistful of flour and threw it at the woman who was chasing her.

“You're the one who started it!” Tobin argued as she too laughed. She went to the kitchen sink, turned the faucet on, then detached the pullout spray faucet and aimed it right at Christen, instantly soaking her.

“Hey! That's not fair!” Christen laughed as she reached into an opened bag of pita chips and started throwing them at Tobin, hitting her in the face and chest. She set the bag of pita chips down as Tobin turned the faucet off. Tobin then chased Christen but as both of them tried to run, they both slipped and fell onto the ground. They landed right next to each other as they were in hysterics, both clutching their stomachs because they were laughing so hard.

“You're something else,” Tobin smiled, shaking her head. She leant on one elbow and looked down at her favorite beautiful mess.

“I love you,” was all that Christen could say in that moment as she looked up at her girlfriend who, despite looking like an absolute mess, was still the love of her life. Tobin leant down and kissed her. What was supposed to be a small peck turned into a slow make out session as the two still were on the kitchen floor in a mess of flour, water, and pita chips. With ease and strength, Christen then turned them over so she was on top of Tobin- yet slowly and cautiously as to not hurt Tobin’s back.

“Woah, you're strong. Has Christen Press been bench press-ing?” Tobin smirked as she looked up at her girlfriend.

“Way to totally kill the mood,” Christen rolled her eyes. “You know, it would be pretty cool if your family put Heath bars into the pie. It would taste weird but it would make sense.”

“I walked right into that one, didn't I?” Tobin asked.

“Let's get up and go shower. By the time we’re done the pie will be ready,” Christen informed. They both looked at the oven timer that read “30:27” minutes.

“That's not that long,” Tobin pouted.

“We need to save water,” Christen responded as she pulled Tobin to the bathroom in their bedroom.

“But we’re already saving water by taking a shower together,” the older woman argued.

“You wasted water when you sprayed me in the kitchen so we have to be extra careful now,” Christen said. “Plus, when have you lasted longer than five minutes when I go down on you in the shower? We have plenty of time.”

Tobin blushed at the remark which was indeed true. Christen turned the shower water on then began to get undressed. Even after being together for so long, Tobin was still in awe with how beautiful her girlfriend was all the time. Right when Christen was about to get in, she turned her head back and seductively asked, “You like what you see? Get in, we have a pie that can't be burnt.”

Tobin quickly undressed and followed after her favorite striker. They stayed in the shower long enough for the both of them to work up an appetite. Tobin was really glad Christen’s fingers weren't chopped off and Christen was really glad Tobin liked to eat.

~~~~~~~~~~

While they let the pie cool down, they had decided to clean up the kitchen. Tobin swept and mopped the floor as Christen finished putting baking supplies back where they belonged and wiped down the counters. Together, the comically cleaned the ceiling, Christen stood on the island as Tobin handed her cleaning supplies. Once the kitchen had miraculously looked spotless, they made their way to the living room with the pie- their breakfast. Since the two had just finished cleaning and wanted to minimize what they would need to clean later, they ate from the dish with their own forks. Tobin was wearing sweatpants and one of her Arsenal jerseys while Christen was wearing yoga pants and a Stanford soccer shirt as they watched the Arsenal vs. Liverpool game.

“Thank you,” Tobin said, wearing a stupid grin as she gazed at Christen. They had just finished the whole pie together and Christen had set the dish on the coffee table then snuggled into Tobin.

“For what?” Christen asked as she looked at her girlfriend. It was only fifteen minutes into the game and she was surprised that Tobin was thinking about her instead of whether or not Arsenal would play well or choke. But Tobin didn't really care, not when her beautiful girlfriend was right beside her.

“For being here. For being you. For being home. For being the love of my life.”

“You're the love of my life too,” Christen smiled as she softly stroked Tobin’s cheek.

“I love you,” Tobin said as she leant in to kiss her favorite Chelsea fan. They missed the rest of the game but Tobin didn't care, nothing could make her feel as good and happy as Christen made her.

“I love yo, Nutmeg Queen,” Christen sleepily mumbled as they both let sleep get to them right after the final whistle had blown. Tobin didn't care if Arsenal had won or not, she felt like she had won in life as Christen fell asleep in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to post a Preath one-shot for awhile now but the one I've been working on for awhile has just not been going well lol. This one I came up with and wrote in a single night, the writing just flowed out and I ended up liking it haha. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
